


You Feel Like Home

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hannibal, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal goes into heat and Will tries to fight what he's known all along.





	You Feel Like Home

 

 

Hannibal was in heat.

Will woke to the sound of his moans at four a.m. and the scent drifted in through the crack in the door. He growled and dug his nails into the mattress, refusing to move. This is what Hannibal wanted, what he’d planned all along, and Will wasn’t going to let him manipulate their relationship anymore.

He lasted all of an hour, face dripping with sweat and cock dripping precum by the time he opened Hannibal’s door.

There were towels pressed under the crack in the door, no doubt he’d tried to hide the scent. Will took a moment to realize he’d broken the lock, and the trashed remains of the frame were scattered on the floor.

But the sight inside was worth the mess. Hannibal was on his back working fingers inside himself, back arched as he whined through the futile process. Will pounced on the bed to crawl between his legs and smelled his slick. He could only growl in response to Hannibal’s whispered plea.

“Please.”

Will pulled him in to lick the excess that ran down his legs and sniffed, buried his nose there to drown in the intoxicating aroma. This is what he wanted, needed, and could no longer deny. He lapped up the mess and Hannibal writhed in response, a trembled twist of limbs that he stopped with a hard grab to both legs.

“Please, Alpha,”  Hannibal begged, his voice hoarse and desperate.

Will knew how long it had been since Hannibal had experienced a heat. The center had always given any incarcerated omegas suppressants and Hannibal’s were forced on him by needle according to Tattle Crime.

Will thought about how it would feel to be inside Hannibal, the warm wet tightness of him after being so long denied. He had married a beta because of the constant flood of dreams he’d had about him, so much so the idea of being bonded to another omega was almost laughable.

This was his omega, the one he knew was meant for him, and try as he might to fight it there was no longer a reason to run away.

He was between Hannibal’s legs before he said, “Let me hear you,” and licked over Hannibal’s swollen hole just before he was inside. The taste from the source was heaven, a gift of ambrosia that Will was dizzy over after only a few moments.

Will grinded his face against him, just as desperate and needy for more as Hannibal was. Hannibal grabbed his hair and pulled him in closer still. He lifted his face and crawled up for a kiss, their first.

Will pulled him in with a growl and their noses touched just barely before he broke the kiss. Hannibal’s eyes were wide and bloodshot, Will didn’t know how long Hannibal had suffered while he slept.

“I’m sorry,” Hannibal whispered, “I tried to fight it alone. I–”

Will shook his head. “No,” he kissed him again, “No.”

He pressed a finger inside and his lip curled when Hannibal purred. Will had never had the pleasure of his purr before and never wanted it to stop.

Will pulled down his pajamas and freed his cock, the sight seemed to start a frenzy in Hannibal who sat up and started to rut against him.

“Please, please,” the pain in his voice should have given Will a bit of pleasure but he only wanted to soothe.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

He pushed Hannibal down and lifted his legs up, their eyes trained on each other as he pressed inside. The strangled sob as flesh met flesh had him pull the omega up into his lap and cradle Hannibal to his chest as he was fully seated.

“You feel,” Hannibal sighed, his voice more calm as he scented Will’s bare chest.

“Like home,” Will finished and kissed him roughly before he thrust up inside again.

The urgency seemed to have left them both but Will could feel his impatient knot already had started to swell, the slow rocks into Hannibal not nearly enough.

“I’ve never,” Hannibal licked his neck and rubbed his nose over the wet, “had this before.”

His purr at Will’s laugh was perfect, and the alpha tossed him down to thrust inside harder.

“Heat sex?”

“Sex that involved such overwhelming feeling.”

“Neither have I.”

Hannibal threw back his head and Will bit a collar of marks. He growled and started to cant his hips in a quick rhythm. Will reached out to touch Hannibal’s cock and was rebuffed, his hand licked and put on the omega’s cheek.

“I want to cum on your knot.”

Will groaned and started to drill into him, the strangled sound when he hit Hannibal’s inner pleasure again and again music to his ears.

“Will, oh Will.”

Will bit into his gland as Hannibal screamed and spilled a mess of cum between them while Will continued. He tasted blood on his tongue and felt a bit of broken skin between his teeth.

They were mates.

Hannibal bit into him so quick Will barely had time to register before he came with a muffled groan, knot swelled and locked while he spilled inside.

They each pulled back slowly and stared again before they shared a long languid kiss that felt so different now.

Will could feel Hannibal in his head, a perfect part of him as he’d always been suddenly made true.

He scented Hannibal’s neck while he whispered, “Mine,” and the deep growl of the word made Hannibal sigh.

“Yes, as I have always been.”

They lay quietly after and the knot keep them together, though really there was nowhere either of them wanted to be.


End file.
